Nano-sized materials (or nanostructures) can differ markedly from their analogous bulk materials. In particular, physical, chemical, electrical, and other properties of nanostructures can correlate with their morphology, including shape and size. As a result, efforts have been made to develop methods for producing nanostructures with controllable morphology, hence tailoring their properties. Unfortunately, existing methods can suffer from poor yields and from batch-to-batch variability in nanostructure morphology.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the embodiments described herein.